bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 45-
A few days after Charles talked to Edgar he decided to meet up with him to discuss the plan. "So, do you have what I want?" Edgar asks. "Yeah. Every thursday they stop by the gas station right next to here for gas. That would be the perfect time for you guys to strike" Charles says. "Okay then Caldwell you did good. Omar, since you're leader you should get a group to go pummel that Devin kid & his boys" Edgar says. "I'll get a few guys and go do it right now" Omar says. "No, give it a few days, I don't want you guys to just rush in there. Take your time" Charles says. "Ok then" Omar says. "Anyway guys I have to head back to the academy. Talk to you later" Charles says, and heads back. When he gets back him & Michael play some video games. "So I heard you & Johnny finally ended your rivalry" Michael brings up while playing. Charles sighs, the talks. "Yeah we are getting along quite well" Charles says. There is a knock at the door and Michael goes to answer it. It turns out to be Johnny Vincent who invites them to a bonfire later that night, which they agree to go to. Johnny then leaves and then they go back to their game. After the bonfire Charles stumbles his way back to the dorm & his room. When he gets there he falls on the floor and ends up falling asleep. By the time Michael gets there he hast to lift Charles onto his bed and then Michael himself goes to sleep. When Charles wakes up he has a massive headache. "Ah my head!" Charles says. "Deal with it" Michael jokes. "Well good morning to you too" Charles says. "Hey did you hear what happened?" Michael asks. "No. What?" Charles says. "School's cancelled for today" Michael says. "Why?" Charles asks. "Remember yesterday when Ted was put in the infirmory for all those injueries he had? Well now Johnson's decided to look into it to see who did it" Michael says. "Why the hell does he evn care?" Charles asks. "Don't know" Michael says. "Me either, anyway I'm gonna head out" Charles says, walks up, and leaves. 3 Days Later Charles hasn't been seen or heard from in the past three days. Michael, Greg, & Patrick have been searching and asking around but haven't come up with anything. Prep Bif Taylor was attacked and suffers from a limp now. He has also grown a mustache. He is currently in the Johnson's office being questioned about Ted. "Do you know why you're here Mr. Taylor?" Johnson asks. "If it's about what happened to that oversized gorrila Ted? If it is I have nothing to do with it" Bif says.. "It is but you're one of the prime suspects. You, Caldwell, Diaz, Davidson, and Ryder all have bad blood with him. Most likely you would've done it because he swindeled you out of your money" Johnson says. "Why wouldn't you go after Caldwell then? Because the day he was atacked I was attacked by those greasebags in the auto shop. That's what gave me this limp I've developed" Bif says. "Well if you havn't noticed he's been missing for the past three days. That's a nice mustache you got there. Similar to Caldwell's" Johnson says. "Please why would I want my facial hair to look like his?" Bif says. "Well I would like to know one thing. Could you have any information linking the others to the crime?" Johnson asks. "Havent you already interrogated them?" Bif asks. "Yes and they all have alibi's, but if you could give me some information linking them to the crime then I might let you off" Johnson says. "Even though I hate them I have no information. But, I may recall something" Bif says. "And that would be?" Johnson asks. "You may want to get a pen and paper" Bif says. Johnson grabd a pen and paper. "Alright, start talking" Johnson says. "Well the whole situation started when Ted tried to trash Caldwell's new car. Caldwell was pissed but said he would get back at him, but not yet. Then when I went to colect my money from him for something we did he refused to give it to me. I sid I would collect it but I never did anything to him. So Caldwell got his friends to go meet with a man named Koybaishi to figure out what to do about it. They went for a drive and when they got back they met with a man named Marko. I ws near where their meeting took place and took note. That Marko was as fat as a whale" Bif says. Johnson snickers to this. "Anyway after discussing something I followed them to where they went to a bonfire. I left becase I didn't want to be seen anywhere near those scum, and headed back to this glorios academy. When I was abot to enter Harrington House I was attacked by those greaseballs in the auto shop. But while laying on the floor beaten & bruised I heard that Damon talking about taking over the jocks with the help from a man named Richardson and when they saw me they threatened to make my injuries worse if I told anybody. But I have my chaps to back me up so it really doesn't matter" Bif says. "So, it was Damon the whole time?" Johnson asks. "Yes. Have you ever thought that it could've been someone you wouldn't expect other than the people you would always expect? Now if you would excuse me I would like to get back to my home" Bif says. "Yeah yeah whatever you're free to go" Johnson sys. "Oh, and one more thing. if Caldwell comes back I want you to give him immunity for the events that happened" Bif says. "Why would you go out of your way for Caldwell? I thought you hated him" Johnson says. "I do, but since he's missing he shouldn't be persecuted for what happened. I'm not totally heartless. And one more thing. I want my items you confiscated a few days ago"Bif says. "Go get it from Ms. Danvers. Now get out" Johnson says, and Bif limps out of there. He then goes to Ms. Danvers' desk. "I'm here to collevt my items" Bif says. "Fine. One lighter, one pack of cigarettes, and a silver necklace" Ms. Danvers says, and hands Bif his items. Bif then limps his way down the stairs, and walks out the back door. Just when Johnson is gloating about something Parker walks in. "Mr. Johnson, Bif says he can't make it today because he's under the weather" Parker says. "That makes no sense, he was just here, he-" Johnson says, and then comes to a realization. He realizes "Bif" 's story doesn't add up. "Marko" is the name highlighted on the board behind his desk. "fat as a whale" is the description under a pickture under Algernon also on the board. "Richardson" is the brand of the pencil sharpener Johnson has. And finally "Koybaishi" is the name on Johnson's coffe cup, which he drops on the floor, spilling coffee everywhere. Johnson then runs down the stairs, looking for "Bif". "Have you seen Bif?" Johnson asks students. "No" Trent says. "Haven't seen him" Fatty says. "Damnit has anybody seen Bif!?" Johnson asks. "He walked out the back" Christy says, and Johnson makes his way to te back door of te academy. When "Bif" gets outside, he takes off his Aquaberry sweater to reveal him wearing a muscle shirt, takes off his slacks, revealing he's wearing a pair of black jeans, and then takes off his wig. It turns out the "Bif" that Johnson was talking to has really been Charles in disguise all along. Charles then dumps the diguise, walks towards the parking lot, and calls Greg. "Yo Greggy" Charles says. "Where the hell are you? We havent heard from you or seen you for the past 3 days" Greg says. "I've been under your noses the whole time" Charles says. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Greg asks. "I'll explain it to you, Michael, and everybody else over some food. Wanna meet me at Burger Shot in like 10 minutes?" Charles says. "Sure, just let me round everyone up" Greg says. " 'Kay man, see you then" Greg says and hangs up. Charles then looks over to see Devin and his boys looking over at him. "Fucking scum, they deserve what they're about to get" Charles says. He then sees Danielle Clarke, his uncle's neighbor's niece/now Charles' girlfriend, pull up in her car. "Hey 'D' " Charles says. "Hey Charles, what are you doing today?" Danielle asks. "About to go eat with some of my friends. You wanna come along? I could finally introduce you to them" Charles says. "Sure. Hop in my car. Where's the place?" Danielle says. Charles then litterally hops in her car. "Burger shot, out near the dock in the vale" Charles says. They then head out to the burger shot where Michael, Greg, Nicole, Bradi, Patrick, and Jimmy Queen are waiting. "Well if it isn't 'Mr. Leaves without telling anybody where he's going' "Michael says. "We were worried about you bro" Patrick says. "Look, I'll explain to you all what happened. But first I'd like to introduce you to someone. Guys meet Danielle Clarke" Charles says. "So this is the neighbor girl you jerk it to" Michael jokes. "Haha, so don't you wanna know where your loveable psycho has been?" Charles asks. "Fuck yeah, where the hell were you staying?" Greg asks. "Girls' dorm. I slept in the laundry room" Charles says. "Alright then. So, where the hell were you during classes and all that?" Patrick says. "Did you notice anything different about Bif?" Charles asks. "Just that he grew a mustache and walks with a limp but thats- Wait a minute, tell me you didnt-" Greg says, but gets cut off. "Disguise myself as Bif the whole time? Yeah" Charles says. "Well then Keyser, why don't you tell us why you did that" Michael says, refferencing Keyser Soze from The Usual Suspects. "Well it all started when Ted tried to mess with my new car.... Again. Well remember how he ended up in the hospital? That was me. And since I new Johnson's stupid ass would try to blame either Michael, Greg, Pat, Bif, and me, I decided to disguise myself as Bif to a.) get out of interrogation, and b.) use it to my advantage. I got Johnson to give me full immunity, and pinned the whole thing on Damon. And when Johnson realized that the 'Bif' he had been talking to was a fake, it was too late. I was already out the door, dropped the limp, dropped the disguise, and called Greg to get ou all to meet me here so I could explain what happened" Charles says. Everybody then gets to talking and crack jokes, when Nicole brings something up. "So Danielle how did you meet Charles?" Nicole asks Danielle. "Well I first saw him when he fell over some trashcans taking out garbage, but I offically met him after I caught him looking at me changing clothes" Danielle says. Everybody then looks at Charles except Michael & Greg. "What? I'm a teenage guy" Charles says. "So after that we actually went out to eat to get to know each other and we hit it off" Danielle says. "Well that's interesting" Jimmy Queen says. After a few seconds of silence they continue eating and everybody then leaves to go back to their respected homes. "Yo Keyser, don't pull that shit again. You had us worried" Michael says, as they walk back to the dorm. Charles then decides to call it a day and goes to sleep. Category:Blog posts